New Years In LA
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT Mick and Josef celebrate New Years together. Written after Christmas in L.A., but can stand alone. Please R&R!


Christmas in Las Angelos

"............i felt like writing and havent done a Moonlight story yet. Yes, I am aware that it like never snows there, but 4 my purposes it does. Please R&R!"

Mick St. John and Josef Kostan sat on the roof of the abandoned building that overlooked the snow-tinted city of Las Angelos. Christmas was Josef's favorite time of year, but would never tell Mick that. He had Mick fooled that he didn't give a damn about things like weather, but in truth, he did. He could barely stand the L.A. weather, but had managed to bare it somehow. This year, one of those rare years when it snowed, made him even happier.

"Why are you smiling?" Mick asked. Josef turned to face his friend, and smiled evily.

"Just thinking that this has been one hell of a year. First, we find out Coraline's still around, then we meet Beth, after that we find the cure, you become human, I turn you back, and now it's snowing. You, my friend, are a very exhuasting peron to be friends with." Josef said, half-jokingly.

"Aw, your just mad you can't keep up." Mick teased.

"Well, if you were around for how long I've been, you'd be tired, too. Being an old vamp isn't as hard as it used to be, but it takes practice to be as awesome as I am."

Mick laughed. "Yeah, we'll see about that." Mick brought out his morgue-bought blood, and poured it into two wine glasses. "Well don't mind if I do." Josef smiled. Mick gave him a glass, and they toasted. "Cheers." they both said with mock ethusuaism. They drank together, and put the glasses down when they were empty.

"So, another year of sucessfully staying hidden?" Mick asked. Josef nodded his head.

"Had a few close calls, though. Let's just hope we're this sucessful next year." Josef agreed. "So, I got you something." he turned away from the city view, and back at his friend.

"Oh, really now?" Mick asked, shocked."That's a first."

"Yeah." Josef fished into his coat pocket for the rectangular box, and handed it to Mick. "Its-ah..........just a little thing I got.......costume made."

Mick opened the box, and gasped at its content. He looked back at Josef, who was smiling. "So, am I the favorite friend or what?" Mick held up the gold watch with his name engraved on its perfectly sculpted band and a picture of himself and Beth where the face of the clock was.

"How could you afford this?" he asked, astonished by the generous gift.

"Well, I saved my pennies." Josef answered with an innocent shrug.

"You shouldn't have done that............its just so expensive!" Mick exclaimed as he marveled over the watch.

"I know, I know. But....it's just.......well, you're like my only vampire friend- or human, for that matter, who likes me for more than my money, and I know that I can be annoying to be around sometimes. I just wanted to make sure you understood that I appreciated it." he explained as he stared down at his feet.

'You know I have to hug you now." MIck stated matter-of-factly. Josef nodded.

"Come on, bring on the hugs." he challenged. With that, Mick picked Josef up into a huge man hug. When he finally let him go, Mick thanked him. "And thank you for letting me go. Here, let me help you put it on." Josef turned over Mick's wrist so he could put the beautiful watch on. Josef was proud of that watch- he had spent MONTHS getting it costumed made just for Mick, and it was well worth the effort. His best vamp-friend was happy, and he got that moment of pride when you do something really great for someone else.

"Thank you....so much. I don't even KNOW how you managed to do this! It's just so beautiful!" Mick exclaimed as he looked at his wrist with the watch on it.

Joesf laughed, and put his hand on Mick's shoulder. "You're still young- you'll understand when you're older. Merry Christmas, Mick."

"And Merry Christmas to you!" Mick laughed.

"Hey, do you think we'll see Santa?" Josef joked.

"Yeah, if we spike the blood, we're gonna see Santa for sure!" Mick answered with fake drunkeness.

For the rest of the night, Mick and Josef stood on the roof top and watched the snow fall over the dim-lighted city- knwoing damn well that it had be one hell of a year.....

"...........ta-da!!!! ok, so that was fun to write, and i hope it was fun 4 u 2 read!!! I might do another one 4 New Year.....Please R&R!"


End file.
